


Who Would Ever Wanna Be King

by WingingIt2410



Series: Hades and Persephone AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingingIt2410/pseuds/WingingIt2410
Summary: Bruce is the king of Gods, he rules Olympus and every God in it. However, Slade is a wild card he cannot control, and he is bound by a promise he made long ago and must keep.Prequel to When September Ends





	Who Would Ever Wanna Be King

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really rolling with this AU, I just love this idea so much!
> 
> (PS: the title comes from the Coldplay song Viva la Vida).

Bruce has the leniency of a bull; one wrong move and he'll charge. He plans tediously for every enemy (and ally) he meets, so victory is not only slim but all the more impressive. Slade knows this, which is why he has never had the ambition to war with him.

However, his son Dick is someone he'd be willing to risk everything for. When he was a child, Slade rarely caught a glimpse of him- Bruce was too eager to keep him as far from his favourite child as possible for them to properly meet- but when he'd finally seen him all those years later...he had no words.

He'd grown into the most beautiful soul imaginable, a gorgeous blend of body and mind that made him infuriatingly attractive and impossible to resist. Slade's dream were haunted by him; his smile, his laughter, his amazing ass...

But Dick wasn't just temptation incarnate, he was also gifted with a sharp mind and even sharper tongue. He was fearless, spoke his mind, and never took anything at face value. 

He was perfect.

So Slade took the journey to Mount Olympus on his dark chariot, walked the palace steps, and waited. Bruce did not disappoint.

"You request an audience?" He boomed, hands tightly curled around his lightning bolts.

"Yes. It's a matter of the heart, I'm afraid. You can put your bolts down now."

"Even in my own home you remain insolent. This is not your realm, speak with respect, if you have any."

Slade smirked and crossed his arms. "You rule over every God in Olympus, but I am not from Olympus, therefore you are not my king, and I can speak to you however I like."

"You came to me, Slade. I'd like to remind you of that before I send you away."

He scoffed and uncrossed his arms, still standing at ease despite the clear aggression Bruce was displaying. "Unfortunately for you, you can't."

Bruce inclined his head, interest piqued but still incensed by Slade's attitude. "And why would that be?"

"Because as king, your word is your bond. And I've come to collect on a promise you made."

Bruce narrowed his eyes but lowered his bolts finally. He was a very prideful man, and he lived by his code. He never made false promises. "Go on."

"Many years ago, you promised me a bride of my choosing from your children. I've decided on taking one's hand in marriage."

Bruce tensed up and reached for his bolts immediately. He was immensely protective of his children, and would do anything for them. Slade demanding one to marry was probably one of his worst nightmares, but he had made his vow. Now he must deliver.

"Which." He growled, weapons sparking dangerously.

With a pleased smirk, Slade looked Bruce defiantly in the eye. He grinned as he said "Dick."

Bruce snarled and his bolts flared threateningly; he looked ready to attack. Slade held a hand out, placating . "Calm down, I'm not interested in fighting you-"

"You'd come into my home, ask to marry my son, and yet not expect a battle? Truly you have no respect-"

"You made a vow. Do you mean to tell me that you don't intend to keep it?"

Bruce froze, and Slade could see him battling with his pride as a king and as a father. Ultimately, there was nothing he could do. He let out a deep sigh and squared his shoulders. Then he barked "Get out."

Slade bowed "I'll wait, Bruce. But not for long." He fixed him with an intense stare as he straightened up "Either you keep your promise, or I'll keep it for you."

Bruce turned his back to him, thrumming with tension. As soon as he was out of sight, Bruce threw a bolt at the door and roared.


End file.
